My Best Friend's Girl
by BrookePeytonHaley
Summary: She doesn't remember who he is but he will always remember who she is.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE - SHE WAS HER.

"He shoots! He scores!" Shouted Mouth McFadden, as the orange ball flew though the air and though the netted basket.

Nathan retreats the ball and throws it too Lucas. "You're turn!"

Lucas dibbles the ball but before he can shoot. A black car takes his attention, as well as Nathan's, Mouth's and Skills. The car pulls to a stop and two older man climb out. One very tall. The other, shorter. Their difference in appearance wasn't what caught Nathan Scott's eye. It was their classic car and the old wore out brown leather jacket that the shorter one wore. A smile spread across his face. Lucas looks at Nathan.

"Who the hell are they?" He whispered.

Nathan ignored him. And he walks towards the two men who were coming towards him.

"Nathan Scott." The shorter one greeted, as he held out a hand.

"Dean Winchester." He greeted back, as he takes Dean's extended hand and pull him into a quick hug and pat on the back.

Nathan looked at the taller one. He really didn't notice how tall he was, until his full attention was on him. His eyes grew big, he didn't believe it. "Sammy?"

"Hey ya Nate."

"Holy crap! Did you hit a growth spurt or something? You're so flipping tall! The last time I seen you, you were like this." He placed his hand slightly above his waist. "You're a freaking giant!" Nathan said as he pulled Sam in for a quick hug and pat him on the back.

"He's a freak of nature. What else could explain it?" Dean husky voice cut in, drawing Nathan's amused attention and Sam's annoyed attention.

Sam hated being talked about like that, especially after all the vision crap.

"Are you going to introduce us or what?" Skills shouted across the river court, drawing everyone's attentions.

Nathan looked at the Winchesters, than back at the three guys staring at him. He headed towards them and the Winchesters followed behind.

"Luke, Skills, Mouth," He pointed to them as he said their name, "Dean and Sam."

Everyone just stared at each other, awkward silence filled the river court. It lasts for what felt like hours. Skills cut the tension with his words,

"Okay, than. Mouth, Luke, are you guys ready to go? If I don't make it home before.." Skills looked at this phone, "Oh crap." Panic overwhelmed him, "10 minutes, Bevin is going to kill me."

Skills got up and Mouth followed.

"Um, I think I'm going to stay here. I'll catch a ride with Nate."

"Ok." Skills, waved them a good bye as he headed towards his car.

As soon as Skills and Mouth were out of sight.

Lucas looked at Dean and Sam. The tension still hung in the air.

"As in Dean and Sam Winchester?" Lucas cut the tension. "As in John Winchester's sons?"

At the mention of their father, both boys felt their hearts stop. John Winchester had died less then 5 months before. 5 months which they sent countless hours searching for their father's killer and always ran into dead ends. The mention of their father, left nothing short of a sour taste in their mouth.

Dean clears his throat, "Yea, that would be us."

Lucas' eyes grew with amazement and wonder. "You two are the sons of the great John Winchester? I can't believe it, I've heard so much about you two and your father is an legend in my eyes."

"Are you a hunter?" Sam asked, not knowing how else he would know everything about his father.

"No." Lucas shook his head.

That bought such curiously and confusion to Dean and Sam.

"Than how...?" Dean began.

Nathan cuts him off, "He's not anymore. He used to be."

Lucas picked up from where Nathan left off, "After my parents died, I stepped back to rise my sister. I wanted her to live a normal life. And hunting wasn't going to give her anything close."

Those words hit Dean like a brick. Not only because that's what Dean wished he could do, but also the sadness in his voice. Like he missed it. Missed the thing that will forever hunt Dean's soul and mind. He couldn't wrap his mind around how someone could miss doing such a thing. But than again, Dean knew himself. Hunting was such a big part of him, and without it he probably wouldn't be whole.

"How is John? I miss that guy. He should come and visit. I'm sure my mom and dad would love to see him again." Nate voiced, meaning every world.

Both Winchesters felt the wind be knock from their lungs. They took their father's death worst than anyone. But the reaction of Nate, his family, and probably even this other guy standing in front of them, would be just as worst.

"Actually... um," The words hung on Dean's tongue. He still didn't want to believe it. And saying them out lound made it even more real than he could handle. "He's...um," He just couldn't say the words.

Sam noticed his brother's hardship, so he took the ball. "He didn't make it." That's about all the words Sam could spit out.

Those were all the words Nate needed. His heart broke, not just for himself, because John was truly like family to him. But also for his two really good friends. Especially Dean, he knew how much he worshiped his father. Luke also understood and he also felt himself turn into a sad mess. The tension was definitely gone, but their was something else hanging in the air. Something worst than tension. Something that they all knew too well, sorrow.

Dean and Nathan walks into Nathan's one bedroom apartment. As the impala speeds out of the parking lot, Sam and Lucas disappearing with it. Nathan throws his keys onto the counter as he goes towards the fridge.

"Want a beer?"

Dean takes his jacket off and throws it on the couch, "Yea."

Nathan grabs a cold one and hands one to Dean. Dean sits on the couch, Nathan on the weight bench in the corner of the living room.

"So tell me, what have you been up too? Since it's been about 9 years since I've seen your ass." He states as he leans back and starts pumping weight.

"Not a whole hell of a lot." Dean replies taking a drink of beer. There's something that catches his eye. "How about you?" He asked, as he sets down his beer and heads towards the thing that catch his eye. "I see you've been keeping busy."

"Yea, I have."

Dean dangles the pink lacey bra over Nathan's head. "Yea, I see that."

When Nathan realizes what Dean is dangling over him, a smile breaks out.

"Now please tell whoever this lucky girl is. Isn't still here. Because I think this might be a little awkward." Serious covered Dean's voice, but humor lured deep in it.

Nathan breaks out in a laugh, mainly because this was definitely an awkward moment between him and Dean. Dean grabs the weight as he sees that Nathan can't keep it up anymore and is about to drop it on himself. He places it back on the hooks. As Nathan sits up. Dean throws the bra at him and sits back on the couch.

"Dean, man. I can't wait for you to meet her. She's amazing."

Dean takes a sig of his beer. "So this pink bra owner is a serious thing?"

Nathan smiles, the image of her flashes in his mind. "She sure is."

Dean stares at his oldest friend. He has never seen or remember him being as happy as he was right now. Nathan Scott never had serious relationships, it wasn't his style. Hell it wasn't Dean's style either. So whoever this girl is, she must be someone special. As happy as he was for Nathan, He was also envious. Nathan never had to worry about being stuck in the hunting world. He could live a normal life and not have any problem with it. Dean always supported Nathan like a brother. But deep down, their was a hatred, a jealously that burned bright. And no matter how many times he tried to put it out, it always came back full force.

Dean stared at Nathan, the happiness displayed on his face, bought back painful memories. Dean was that happy once, but just like everything in his life that made him happy, was taken from him in some way or another.

And she was no different.

The next morning, as Dean was in shower, Sam Googled recent bizarre deaths in the last few days. And found less hits than he was hoping for. Sam couldn't wrap his head around any of this. It made no sense. His father's death, the yellow eyed demon just disappearing, and more than anything Dean wanting to take a break to come to Tree Hill. Tree Hill, a place Sam had no desire to be. He remembered being here a lot as a kid, but he wasn't that kid anymore. He was a man on a mission and he would be damned if he stopped before he finished. Sam was in such deep thought, that he didn't heard the bathroom door open. But he did jump when Dean grabbed the computer out from under Sam's nose.

"I thought we agreed. No hunting." Dean shut the laptop and threw it on the bed.

Sam face his big brother, his face held nothing less than what he felt. "No Dean. You decided no hunting and than dragged me into town. We didn't agree on anything."

Dean was not in the mood to fight with him. But he was older and he would be damned if he let Sam continue hunting right now. "I don't care! We're not hunting for the next few weeks Sam! Get use to it!" Dean shouted.

Sam jerked his head back, Dean's words, and the way he said them, had Sam seeing red. "Oh, so since dad died, you're going to take his place?" Sam spit out. "Shouting orders and making me obey? Because maybe you've forgotten, But that didn't work for dad and it's sure as hell not going to work for you."

Dean smiled and shook his head. "Oh, I haven't forgotten." And he left it there. Even though he could think of a million more things to say. Dean throws his wore out brown jacket on. "I'm going to go see Nathan. And than he's going to take me to see Karen and Keith." Dean says without looking at his brother. "And since you hate it so much here, you can stay here and continue researching and running into dead ends, that will only make you angrier." Dean than turns to face his brother, "And than lets see who's more like dad." With that Dean walks out.

Leaving Sam staring at a door that slammed in his face.

Dean knocks on Nathan's door. Once, twice, three times, and no one answered. He turns the knob and walks into a messy apartment. Dean's eyes opened wide. Clothes spread all over the place. Things knocked over. "Nathan?" Dean shouted. Dean looks all over the place, it looked like a hurricane hit it. Than it hit Dean, Nathan's girl must have came over and they had a little fun. Well maybe not a little. Dean didn't want to wake them. So he heads towards the exit. But a girl's voice stops him.

"You must Dean?"

Dean turns, "Yea, that's ..." Dean began, but stopped dead sentence when he saw this girl. She was beautiful, even with no make-up and only a hoodie covering her up. Her auburn hair was messy, but still hung around her face like an halo. She was exactly how he remembered her.

"Hey ya Dean, I'm Haley." She greets, a smile appearing across her face.

At that moment, Nathan follows up behind her. And wraps an arm around her. "Isn't she beautiful?" Nathan asked looking into Haley's brown eyes. Haley brushed and leans into him.

Dean doesn't answer, he just stares at them. Yea, she's beautiful. She's the ghost from his dreams. The girl who hunted his soul and mind for the last 3 years. The girl he still loved. The girl that once wanted everything with him, but forgotten who he is. She was her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO - SOUNDED BETTER THAN THAT.

"When someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure." - Author Unknown

About 3 years ago.

The Ohio air blew though the open window of the Impala. Deans snoring blended with the wind. John Winchester looked at his oldest son, who looked so peaceful and collected. It warmed his heart. it wasn't often he would see his son this way. Which bought a sadness to John's heart, he couldn't seem to get rid of. He wished both his sons could live normal lives. Why was it Dean, his oldest and most loyal son, the one who had to sacrifice everything? His childhood? His chance to go to college? A normal live? He deserved it, just as much as anyone else. But when the answer came to him, it sicken him. It. The damn thing that came into his house, on November 2nd. And took everything from them. From him. The damn thing, that he would not rest, until he had it's head on a stick. Dean's jerking body caught John's attention.

Dean, wide eyed, heart beating, sweat rolling down his face.

"Are you okay?" John asked, taken aback. His son's appearance was different, he didn't look like that a few moments ago. He was peaceful, now he looked frighten.

Dean straighten up, "Yea, I'm fine." He lied. "Just a bad dream." He said, which was true. But bad dream didn't began to cover it. Terrifying memory was a better description.

John turned back to the road, "Oh." Was all he said.

John could tell his son was happy he didn't ask what it was about. But truth be told. He didn't have to, he knew. Since Dean was small, every time around this time of the year, he would have a nightmare that would have him looking like that. One week from Friday, would be November 2nd. So he didn't have to ask, he knew. He just knew.

John pulled into the parking lot of the library. When Dean seen where they were, his heart began to pick up.

"Oh God." He half whisper and half moaned.

John turned to Dean, "I have to go interview the victim's family and I need you to do some research on this town and it's history."

And there it was, the R word. The dreaded R word. He hated that R word. He took a deep breath, faked a smile, and got out. But in his mind, he was cussing up a storm. He watched the black Impala drive out of the parking lot and he just wanted to hit something. He hated researching, it was boring and dreadful. If there was anything that made him miss Sam it was these moments. Not that he didn't miss Sam already, but moments like this just kicked it up.

"Damn you Sam." Dean said under his breath as he walked into the library.

After countless books, billions of words, graphic pictures, and all around dreadful stuff. He needed coffee. As he put back the last book he was looking though, a cozy cafe, across the street, caught his eye.

'Thank God! Coffee!' Dean thought to himself, as he went towards the exit, picking up a newspaper on the way out.

Dean sat at a small table in the center of the cafe, flipped opened the newspaper and waited to be waited on. He took out a pen and started circling the dead's that seem a little shady. When he wasn't circling anything, the pen was in his mouth, pushed against his bottom lip, his beautiful white front teeth showing. His mind was so deep in thought, that he didn't hear or see his waitress.

"Mister?" The young waitress said for the tenth time, finally catching Dean's attention.

Dean looked up, and that was the moment everything in his world changed. The young auburn haired waitress wasn't his typical type, but there was something about her that drew him in. He smiled, as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What can I get for you?" She asked, a little annoyed. Which made Dean smile even bigger.

He took the pen out of his mouth, "A coffee."

She quickly wrote it down, "Anything else?" She asked looking back at him.

"A name? If you have one." Dean asked, amused.

She smiled an evil smile, "Sorry, we don't have any of that. But I will get that coffee for you." She said, than went to do that. Leaving Dean staring after her.

Dean shook his head, hard to get? He liked hard to get. He looked back down at the newspaper...

"Dean?" Nathan's voice cut in on his memory. "Dean?"

Dean snapped back to the present. "Huh?"

"Are you okay? You've been staring into space for a while now." Nathan asked, a trace of a laugh hid in his voice.

Dean smiled, "Yea, everything's fine."

Dean looked around him and realized he was sitting at the counter. Nathan was fully dressed, and Haley was no longer in sight. "Where's Haley?"

Nathan laughed, "Dude, she left. You said bye to her."

Dean was taken aback, "I did?" He asked, shaking his head, and chuckling. "I was really in a daze, wasn't I?"

"Yea." He agreed, putting his jacket on. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

Nathan looked at him, with an 'Are you serious?' look.

It quickly clicked in his head, "Oh right. Karen and Keith. Yea, I'm ready." Dean stated, getting up and leading the way out of Nathan's apartment.

"Dean!" Karen shouted as she wrapped her arms around him and tightly held on. "It's so good to see you!" She pulled back and placed both hands on either side of his face. She stared at him, felt such emotions, and had to hug him again.

Dean was like a son to her, and not hearing from him in 9 years, had killed her. She hated not knowing if he was okay or dead or what. So having him standing in front of her very much alive gave her such emotions. She pulled back, "Where's your brother?"

Dean thought about telling her the true, that he didn't want to come and he hated it here. But telling her that would break her heart, he was sure of it. "He's at the motel, he wanted me to tell you how sorry he is to have missed seeing you. But something came up." He lied.

"Oh, okay."

Karen moved out of the way, so Keith could get to Dean. "Hey Winchester."

"Hey Scott."

Keith pulled Dean into a hug and pat on the back. "We missed you and your pain in the ass little brother." He pulled back, "It's really good to see you."

"It's really great seeing you both too." Dean stated.

"How's the old man?" Keith asked.

Both Nathan and Dean went stiff. Dean looked down and Keith caught on, as well as Karen. Karen set down on the couch, as she felt her knees go weak. Keith set down too, both wide eyed, and equally heartbroken. Once again, the uncomfortable feeling of sorrow hang in the air, something Dean was tried of feeling. But he knew it sure as hell wasn't done with him.

The rest of the time Dean spend with the Scotts were spend in 'I'm sorrys. How did it happens? And are you okays?' So when Dean was able to get out of there, it was the best thing ever.

As Nathan and Dean walked to the car, Nathan said, "I'm sorry for all that."

Dean turns, stopping Nathan. "I swear man, if I hear one more, I'm sorry. I am going to kill someone."

Nathan looks down and smiles, "Completely understand man."

They both start towards the car again. After they got in and Nathan started the car. He asked, "So, I was wondering, what did you think of Haley?"

Dean looked at Nathan, in shock, never had he once asked that question and never had he once cared about what Dean thought when it came to his dating life. He cleared his throat, "What?"

Nathan quickly looked at him, than back at the road. "I know I usually don't ask that of you. But did you like her? Because you're opinion honestly matters to me."

Dean began to feel really uncomfortable. Which resulted in him having to make a joke, "Dude, you're turning into a girl."

Nathan looked at him, and laughed. "Yea, that did sound like something a women would say, didn't it?" Nathan chuckled. "But honestly did you like her?"

Dean really wish he would drop this. But he knew Nathan that wasn't going to happen. "She seems nice. Dude, lets remember I only met her for a few seconds." He lied. "So how could I really give you an honest opinion, if I don't know her."

"I figured you would say that." Nathan chuckled, "That's why, I was wondering if you would tag along with us, tomorrow. You know, get to know her better. I really want you to get to know her Dean."

No you don't. "Like a third wheel?" Dean laughed, "Nate, you should know that's not my style." Dean said, hoping that would get Nathan off his back.

"I know. But I would appreciate it Dean. You are after all my best friend, and I would love two of my most important people in my life to get to know each other better... " Nathan paused, and than laughed, "Wow, I'm really am turning into a girl. Hahaha."

Dean forces a smile, even tho he dropped the subject, he still knew he would have to go. Just because Nathan dropped something, didn't mean he forgot about it. In Nathan's mind, Dean said sure. Which meant Dean was going. And the thought of being in the same room as Haley, the women he still loved, and her new boyfriend, who was his best friend, would be a pain Dean didn't want to feel, but he knew life wasn't that kind to him. He was going to be the third wheel to his best friend and ex girlfriend's day out. Being set on fire sounded better than that.


End file.
